


belonging in the rain

by silvermalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Kinda?, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Online AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermalec/pseuds/silvermalec
Summary: ‘Alexander?’ Alec’s head jerked up in Magnus’ direction, lips parting and eyebrows flying up in surprise.--Or a short little one-shot where Alec and Magnus have been talking to each other over the phone for a little while but have never met, until a very upset Magnus turns off his phone one day and ends up in a coffeeshop late at night where an attractive, but very worried, stranger tries to get ahold of a certain someone.





	belonging in the rain

When it began to pour from the heavens Magnus’ chuckled at himself sadly, the thought of his tears mixing perfectly with the rapidly falling rain giving him certainty that no one would be able to see, yet he realised how empty it really made him feel. It happened every once in a while where the ache in his chest felt like it was nearly too much to bare, and on days like these the weather matched his feelings incredibly.

He’d never enjoyed the rain, not a day in his life, the heavy drops of water always soaking him in a matter of mere seconds, the sky always dark and bleak, especially now in the late hours of the evening. It drained him from all his energy and never failed to make him feel absolutely miserable.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Magnus knew well enough who it had to be. He’d met Alec a long time ago, during a really difficult period of his life that he’d luckily been able to get out of, partially thanks to his newfound friend. And even with the rain, the thought of how they’d met did not fail to make him smile, a genuine smile this time around.

Alec had told him later that despite being a 24 year old man, he’d never gotten drunk before. It was a very peculiar situation, his sister actually having managed to drag him along to a bar and him having drunk enough to dial a wrong number that had Magnus picking up on the other end. It was funny how they came to meet each other, funny how much of a coincidence it all really was.

Magnus felt blessed for that to have happened how it did, for Alec to be in his life. Alec had been there for him through difficult times, times when Magnus really just felt like letting go and giving up, so it felt strange and very surreal knowing that that ache in his chest had just the slightest to do with him. Magnus wasn’t sure what it was. There had never been a moment of uncertainty between the two of them, but things had started to change as they grew closer.

Magnus had been hurt so many times in the past and although he knew that Alec could never hurt him purposefully, it made him scared to realise where things with them were really going. They hadn’t met before, but they’d spoken on the phone plenty of times before for Alec to become a huge part of Magnus’ life.

Magnus shook his head, bringing him back from his train of thought and spotted a still open coffeeshop at the opposite side of the street, a good place to try and hide from the rain he figured. It was quiet and he could order his drink immediately, not much to his surprise: not too many people would come here at this hour, especially with the terrible weather.

He sat down at one of the round tables and pulled his phone from his pocket:

 

**_Seven missed calls._ **

**_Three new messages._ **

 

Magnus sighed, but unlocked his phone anyway.

 

                **_Alexander: Magnus, are you sure you’re alright?_**

**_Alexander: It’s fine if you don’t want to talk over the phone again. I’m just getting a little worried, so please let me know whether you’re okay if you can?_ **

**_Alexander: I love you._ **

 

‘Are you okay?’ Magnus looked up from his phone, a little startled. He hadn’t even noticed the tears that had formed in his eyes until he was pulled back to reality, a stranger’s worried looking pair of eyes boring into his.

‘I-I’m fine, thank you,’ Magnus responded, offering a small smile. He watched as the stranger nodded and turned around slowly, seeming almost a little hesitant. He sat down a few tables away and pulled out his own phone, mirroring Magnus’ position.

Magnus couldn’t help but notice how worried the man really looked, brows furrowed, lips tight and in a straight line, hands going through his hair every once in a while. Magnus felt a slight ping in his chest, yet he couldn’t seem to ignore the man that had sat down just a few seats from him. He was more than attractive and seemed like a nice guy. His worry for Magnus had felt genuine, although now he knew that it hadn’t really been for him.

And for some reason with his phone clutched in his hand, Alec’s messages still open, it felt wrong to look at him, and so Magnus didn’t. He turned away, fingers hovering above the keyboard as he tried to figure out what he could type. He found it a lot more difficult than expected to try and form his messy thoughts into a message that made sense.

He let out a soft groan and smacked his phone down on the table, spilling some of the hot coffee over the edges of his cup. He noticed from the corner of his eye the worried stranger again, fingers fiddling with the button’s on his shirt, foot tapping on the floor impatiently and his phone glued to his ear.

‘ ** _Come on,_** Magnus.’ Magnus jaw dropped to the floor, eyes widening a little. Was this just a coincidence or could it really be—?

‘Alexander?’ Alec’s head jerked up in Magnus’ direction, lips parting and eyebrows flying up in surprise. He stood up immediately, dropping down in a chair at Magnus’ table, a hand now comfortingly resting on his shoulder.

‘Magnus?’ Alec whispered in disbelief, his hazel eyes still observing Magnus in worry, ‘Magnus, are you okay?’ In response Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, gripping at the back of his shirt tightly, something that would’ve felt wrong with any stranger, but with Alec it only felt like everything was falling into place.

‘Are you okay?’ Alec repeated softly.

‘Are you?’

‘What?’ Alec chuckled, tightening his grip around Magnus’ waist, ‘You’re the one completely drenched with a cold untouched cup of coffee in your hands staring into nothing, yet you’re still concerned with me.’

‘You just looked so distressed.’

‘I was worried about you.’ Magnus shook his head a little, pulling back as a small smile tugged at his lips. ‘I don’t know what’s going on and you don’t have to tell me, but you know I’m always here for you. In the flesh this time.’ Alec received a laugh at that, making him chuckle too.

‘Could I walk you home? I want you to get there safely.’ Magnus nodded and Alec smiled, standing up quickly and holding out a hand.

‘Yeah, absolutely.’ Magnus took his hand gratefully, intertwining their fingers together and feeling surprised at how right it really felt. As they walked out of the coffeeshop and down the street, hands swinging by their sides, Alec realised something that made him chuckle to himself and stopped in his tracks.

‘How come we didn’t even recognise each other’s voices?’ he questioned out loud, earning a raised eyebrow from Magnus.

‘Your voice sounds a bit higher, kinda like how it did when you first realised it was me back in the coffeeshop.’

‘That’s because I get nervous,’ Alec admitted shyly, blush rising to his cheeks, ‘Which I probably shouldn’t have said, because around you my voice will noticeably get higher more often.’

‘Are you saying you’d want to be around me more after tonight?’ Magnus asked, lips tugging up into a smirk.

‘Of course I do,’ Alec stated, right as little drops of water started to fall from the sky. A smile spread across Alec’s face as he watched the rain come down and as he stared up at the sky like that, Magnus couldn’t help but notice the unfamiliar but happy feeling bubbling up in his stomach.

‘What’s that big grin about? I thought you hated the rain.’

‘At this moment I really don’t, darling,’ Magnus responded, admiring Alec’s flushed cheeks and the water dripping from his hair. And at that moment he really didn’t mind it. The once so terrible rain now felt refreshing, somehow like a new beginning.

‘I guess we’re here,’ Magnus spoke after a few moments of silence, tearing his gaze away from Alec and looking up at his apartment with a sudden feeling of reluctance. Hand slipping from Alec’s grip, he immediately missed the warmth and comfort that it’d offered just moments before.

‘Listen, Magnus, you know I’m always here for you,’ Alec whispered, eyes so soft Magnus couldn’t help but smile, ‘And I promise you, whatever it is, we can figure this out.’

‘I think it’s already figured out.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, Alexander, I’m very sure,’ Magnus reassured him, hand slipping up Alec’s arm as he rested it on his shoulder for a minute, like Alec had done not long before.

‘Then I think I’ll be off,’ Alec spoke, a hesitant look in his eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Magnus’ cheek softly. He pulled back with a smile, cheeks flushed red from something else than the cold this time, and just as he wanted to turn around, Magnus reached out for his hand again.

‘You know, you could come in if you want to?’ he offered, the same flush present on his cheeks where Alec’s lips had been seconds before.

‘I’d really like that.’


End file.
